How could this happen?
by lifeishell-XD
Summary: don't read like I hate my life actually don't read any of mine.
1. The beginning

Chapter one:The beginning

It was dawn and this certain ninja hears her friend screaming at her to wake up. It was her day of graduation and her friend would not be quiet. The girl screamed okay okay just be quiet Icy. Fine her friend Icy said but its not my fault if u're late Star…….. What!!!!!! Star said. What time is it…….We're late!!!!! See wha- said Icy before she was silenced immediately. Stop and get ready lets go!!! Said star

Meanwhile in the ninja academy. Kiba asks where is star and Icy if they don't get here no……..Icy and Star what took you so long! You could have been la.. muffle Don't scream it out loud baka we'd be found out then you baka desu! Said Icy in a cold voice. Icy be nice you might end up on his team said Star. Who cares seriously hes in my team then he is said Icy angrily because Star should have known her by now.

K Icy don't be so harsh! Said Star. Whatever said Icy who then sits three rows from her. sigh sometimes I wish she was more understandable star said sadly.If only you knew thought Icy. If only you knew. Class we will now start the graduation test everyone get in line said Iruka the ninja academy teacher also a chuunin. All of you passed except naruto said iruka. Everyone in the classroom laughed except sasuke and Icy. Wait never mind everyone passed said iruka. There was silence in the room. Remember to come back in the afternoon said iruka. Whatever said Icy coldly. R-right icy said iruka. Everyone except the genins knew that Icy had an inner demon (that Icy could control by will) that had a short temper.

What do I want to eat for lunch Icy said. How about you eat ramen and I eat miso soup. How about it said star. Fine said Icy. They walk over to the ramen shop. Miso soup and ramen please Icy said. Y-yes of course Icy.whays up with them said star. They always do that said Icy plainly. Are you keeping a secret from me. Maybe but go find out yourself Icy said with a eerie smile.

Baka:stupid

Baka desu:stupid idiot


	2. The truth revealed

Chapter two

God damn it tell me you starting to make me angry said star. Why said icy. Just freaking tell me you are freaking annoying me now! Said star. Well you should be said Icy. You god damn……star was cut off by the presence of kakashi-sensei just standing there. What now I'm going to get in trouble by a jonin now……Wait he looks drunk seriously star thought. Um… kakashi-sensei are you um….drunk!? Huh kakashi said in a drunken voice. I guess he is thought star.

Wait wheres icy! GOD DAMN IT I LOST TRACK OF HER! Um….your order star miso soup and r-ramenthe man looks around and sighs in content that icy isn't there Thank you ge-chan star said. Now to look for her……kakashi-sensei are you okay! Said star. Oh great now I have to look after kakashi-sensei. I'm so stupid. Said star. Yep said Icy in the coldest but coolest voice she heard. Star turns around but all she saw was a demon before she got hit on a pressure point on her neck. Then all star saw was darkness. As she was fainted she heard faint fighting but what she heard loudest were her thoughts. Am I that weak? Is Icy a demon or not? If she is how can I stand up to her? If she was a demon why didn't she destroy konoha by now?Her thoughts clouded and invaded her mind and then she was desperate to gain consciousness to get out of this mind-hurting invasion of her many thoughts.

She wakes up and sees that she is in the Konoha hospital. She looks around to make sure her mind wasn't playing around with her. She sighed and wondered if that was a dream then she hears whispers from the door should we tell her? No she is not ready! Are you positive!? Fine… They open the door and star quickly puts her head into the pillow and pretends to sleep. See tsunade said we don't have to tell her that her best friend is a demon because shes sound asleep. Hai said Shizune but …..no never mind anyways we have other work to do. Yeah said tsunade like taking care of the fact that many genin saw Icys true form……. Guess the demon will force us to start the chuunin exam earlier I guess said tsunade. That could be said Shizune. When they left, star got up and more thoughts came. So Icy is a demon not a human. Then she saw Icy. Guess you found out well time to go to the Sand village then and make friends with temari said Icy.

Wait star said desperately don't leave yet. Why said icy. Cause wait look behind you!

Gechan: old man

Sigh that's it for today I guess.


	3. Another secret another decision

Wha Icy was interrupted by the anbu who knocked her out and picked her up and threw her to the other anbu . What the hell said star. Where are you taking her? Somewhere far away from konoha the anbu simply and coldly replied.

Wait don't take Icy but the anbu were too far away to hear her complain. Why is it always seriously always me? Who faces these hardships like I do? Why it isn't fair. She gets up and starting chasing the anbu but realized that she would be late for graduation from academy. She wondered if it even mattered anymore. Then she noticed it was perfectly planned out. Would she find out what her friend truly wanted to say or graduate and become a genin. I would have to graduate because of my dad and my mom I want them proud said star sadly.

Meanwhile,Icy woke up and started struggling then she noticed it wasn't anbu it was orochimaru's gang. Icy thought they must have transformed damn how will I get out of this mess!**_ You know what to do transform into me and get out of their hands said her 10 tailed demon. Come on don't be selfish you always got your way now its time for my way. K or I will let you die._**

Fine only once you will have your way but when I tell you to stop you stop okay.

_**Finally the living hell begins. Heh**_

Meanwhile in Konoha star goes to the ninja academy and sighs. If I didn't have parents like you I would have never abandoned my closest frien

Flashback

Mother sniffle I'm sorry sniffle that I'm not a prodigy like my older sniffle sister said star. You will never be a prodigy due to your stupidness said the dad. Don't blame her her sister has that ……. We'll talk about that later. Anyways back to this child's punishment said the dad. Wait although she's stupid shes excellent at ninjutsu,genjutsu, and taijutsu. Let her be a ninja like she was born to be said the mom. Fine but if she doesn't become a genin she's in serious trouble said the dad. sniffle dad I won't disappoint you said star. You better not said the dad.

End of the flashback

No I won't disappoint you dad but in a strange way Icy resembles my lost sister. Wait I think she is, so that is what they meant a long time a go when they said that that was the demon. God but I'll act as if I never found out. She opens the door and Iruka was already stating the teams. Oh star you're here where's Icy? Said Iruka. I'll tell you later privately first what team am I in? Team 7, Naruto, sakura ,and sasuke. That's your team meet your teachers in 10 minutes so 10 minute break said Iruka.

No star tell me where Icy is now while they're gone. Hai said star. Well lets start. The srory was about to go to the anbu part but 10 minutes had pasted. Well go to Hatake Kakashi's team okay star said Iruka.


	4. Mission starts

Hello star it seems we've meet before have we? Said kakashi. Um yes we did said star. So you have a mission from tsunade as genins to find Icy. Said kakashi. Wait Icy is my sister don't hurt her and she has a demon! Said star. What a demon just like me said naruto. Yeah baka said sakura who then bonked him on the head. Sigh was all sasuke said.

Your teamwork is still unexistant work together! Said kakashi. Because in this mission your leader will be kurenais team. Why her said sakura. Because I'll be going on a vacation. Bye said kakashi. Wait kakashi said naruto. Just great we get teamed up with dog boy and bug boy said naruto.

Shut up anyways we should meet here in about 10 minutes searching where they are when you found them tell them to come over and no ramen breaks. Star pointed at naruto. No stalking sasuke. Star looked at sakura and come back here by 10 minutes. Work togethergot it with the other team okay said star. Yeah the rest of team 7 said.

10 minutes later it seems they found kurenai and her team. Hello kurenai-sensai we've been waiting for you, you do know our mission right said star. Of course said kurenai surprised how well of a leader star could be. Do they know the mission said star to kurenai. No said kurenai. I'll gladly tell them said star. We go to save my sister from the fleeting anbu they must be miles ahead by know. When you find them don't fight just tell us by your chakra. Eat these when you use chakra we know where you are said star. So prepared everyone thought. Okay go said star. Yes said both teams together.


End file.
